Confuse (status)
.]] '''Confusion' (コンフュ, Konfyu) is a common status ailment in the Final Fantasy series. A character that is confused will be unable to distinguish friend from foe, and will sometimes attack his or her own allies. It is even possible for a confused character to target himself/herself with a spell while confused. In some cases, confused characters make erratic decisions in battle. Confusion can usually be canceled by hitting the confused character with an attack (usually by having a mage whack him/her with a rod or staff, though any character could do this, mages are recommended due to their weak physical attack abilities). This status is often caused by the spell Confuse and the enemy ability Entice, among many others. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Confusion' causes the afflicted unit to attack their allies or itself. Confused units face the opposite direction to their allies. While physically attacking the unit will not cure it of Confusion, there is a chance of recovery at the end of each round and it does not last after battle. The spell Confuse, also known as CONF in the Famicom release and Muddle in the Origins release, is a level 4 Black Magic spell which attempts to inflict Confusion on all enemies, however it has a rather low success rate. The spell can be bought at Elfheim and can be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 15 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II Units that are inflicted with '''Confuse' appear to run on the spot and cannot be controlled by the player, attacking their allies at random. While physically attacking them does not cure units of Confuse, there is a chance of recovery at the end of each turn and it does not last after battle. It can be cured with Basuna at level 6 or higher. The spell Confuse is a Black Magic spell which inflicts the Confuse status effect on one or all enemies. The success rate increases with the spell's level. Any character can learn Confuse by having them use the Confuse Tome (called the Confuse Scroll in the Origins release). ''Final Fantasy III '''Confuse' or Confu is a White Magic level 4 spell, and can be bought in Gysahl. The weapon Lamia Harp also causes this status. ''Final Fantasy IV Confusion makes a party member or enemy fight former allies. Confused party members break rank to face the party. It costs 10 MP to cast, and can be learned by child Rydia at level 8, Rosa at Level 24, and Porom at Level 25. Final Fantasy V The status Confuse causes an ally to face the party member and attack them randomly. Various attacks may inflict the status Confuse, also known in the SNES as Charm and Muddle in the PS version. This include the Level 3 White Magic Confuse, the Bard's Alluring Air, the Cannoneer's Chaos Shot, the Chemist's Lamia's Kiss, and the Dancer's Tempting Tango. Enemy attacks include Confuse Powder, Entice, Knock Silly, Rocket Punch, and Crush. Confuse costs 4 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VI Confused party members have a spinning green circle over their heads. They also spin around in place. Confuse costs 8 MP to cast, and is learned at a x7 rate from Cait Sith. Final Fantasy VII Confuse is the level 1 spell on the '''Mystify' Materia, the spell causes the targets to spin around in a circle and attack random units. It costs 18 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VIII The status Confuse is inflicted by the spell with the same name. Confused targets spin around in place and attack targets randomly. The victim will make unusual battle choices. The spell Confuse can be refined from items. The Betrayal Sword item can be refined using the GF Diablos' ST-Mag Ref to get 20 Confuse spells. The spell may be Junctioned on ST-Atk-J or ST-Def-J for added status attack/defense. Final Fantasy IX Targets influenced by confusion spin and attack friends or foes randomly. Characters can prevent the affliction of Confuse by equipping the '''Clear Headed' ability. Dagger can learn Confuse from the Asura's Rod or Lamia's Tiara for 35 AP, and it costs 8 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy X Confusion victims are symbolized with two spinning stars over their head. The victim will attack allies at random. The spell itself does not appear in the game. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Like in ''Final Fantasy X, the confused appear with two spinning stars above their head. They will attack random targets and still make poor judgments. Confuse is an Arcana spell that requires 30 AP to learn and requires Demi to be mastered first, and costs 12 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy XII :"The character cannot tell friend from foe and cannot take commands. Remove with Smelling Salts."'' Characters inflicted with Confuse randomly target members of the party. The status Confuse may also be inflicted by the Trap Befuddlement. The spell Confuse is Arcane Magick 2 that costs 10 MP to use and is attainable after the events at the Tomb of Raithwall. In the International Zodiac Job System version, this spell was made White Magick 8 and can be used by the White Mage and Knight job class, although the Knight job must have the Hashmal Esper license first. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The predominant spell that inflicts confuse is the Lamia's ''Entice ability. Unlike previous games, Confusion cannot be canceled by attacking the unit afflicted with it. Confusega is also a spell used by Gijuk that inflicts Confusion on all enemies within range. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Confused characters are shown randomly flailing their arms in the air. They will take very random actions, some of which make no sense at all (such as casting a spell on an empty space). There are also cases where these random acts come at a player's chagrin (like a Ninja's throw Knight Sword command). Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Confused units are denoted by a question mark inside a speech bubble above their head. They attack both friend and foe alike and choose abilities at random, except abilities that would break any laws. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance 2 Confused units flash purple. They attack both friend and foe alike and choose abilities at random, even if this will break the law. Confused units may also sometimes just move into a corner and face it, leaving their backs open to attack. Other times confused units simply move in a seemingly random manner and take no action. File:Confuse-FFVA.png|Confuse in ''Final Fantasy V File:ConfuseFF6.png|Confuse in Final Fantasy VI File:FFVII Confuse.png|Confu in Final Fantasy VII Category:Arcane Magick